Dear Temari chan
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: Ino decides to blackmail Temari. Temari retaliates with a little blackmail of her own. Hilarious ShikaTema and ChojiIno fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I'd like to think that I write pretty good stories.**

**Thanks: I thank whoever created the picture on photobucket that inspired this.**

* * *

Dear Temari–chan,  
You know how you told me I should get better at blackmail?  
Well, guess what?  
I'll be sending my demands later.  
Love,  
Ino

Temari read the note written on a photo in black ink. She might have guessed that Ino would have taken a picture. That girl was far too nosy for her own good. Being at the Leaf as an ambassador between the Sand and Kohona was interesting, and it always seemed to have unforeseen consequences. Such as this one.

The photo itself was a brilliant work of blackmail. Ino must have watched them forever in order to get this one. She had taken it at just the right time, so that it looked like they were about to kiss. They didn't, of course, but it was close. She had only just remembered who he was and where she was, and she guessed that he had had the same realization. A relationship between a Sand ninja and a Leaf ninja was the last thing anyone needed.

The Sand ninja tapped the photo thoughtfully. There had to be something she could do about this. Knowing Ino, she'd have to ask Gaara if she could send some of his special chakra sand to her for 'experiments' or be forced to work in the flower shop that Ino ran whenever she came to the Leaf Village. Neither of those were pleasant prospects.

A cruel grin suddenly spread across Temari's face. She had the perfect retaliation. The Sand ninja headed off, ready to put her plan in motion.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ino walked home, smelling of several different flowers, a result of working in her shop nearly all day. Today had been different than most others. She'd been visited by people that usually avoided the shop like the plague. Kiba'd shown up, requesting a small bouquet of rather plain flowers, she thought, no roses among them. Later Lee had shown up for whatever reason asking if she had daisies. She had sold them to him, not without doubts, and sent him on his way without asking.

Lee's teammate, Neji, had also stopped by. He didn't want flowers, just wanted to know where Tenten was. Ino had pointed the way for him, having seen her earlier, and nervously asked what Lee had done with the flowers she'd sold him. Neji replied that he'd wanted to ask Sakura out, but now was dancing about in a circle with the flowers in his hair, having found out that she was out on a mission. With that the ninja left, undoubtedly out to find Tenten.

She had also seen Shino, but he didn't go to the shop. He just walked right on by as if she didn't even exist. That had made her mad, and she had spent several minutes cursing him under her breath until she'd seen Temari walking with Shikamaru. Seeing a perfect opportunity for blackmail, Ino followed them discretely with her camera, waiting for the perfect moment. And it had paid off.

It had been a long day and Ino was ready to go home. Having all that excitement before lunch in the Leaf Village, where nothing ever happened, was exhausting. Ino walked over to her door and was about to turn the key in the lock when she noticed something on the mat in front of the door. It was a small white envelope.

Ino leaned down and picked it up, curious. Slitting it open neatly, she nearly didn't catch the small paper that fell out. On closer examination, it wasn't a piece of paper at all, but a photo of her and Choji kissing. There was writing in small black print. Ino read it several times before she was sure that she had it right. With a frustrated growl she crumpled up the photo in her fist, unlocked her door, went in, slammed the door behind her, and threw the note away. It uncrumpled in the trash enough for the words to be read.

Dear Ino–chan,  
Your blackmail has gotten better.  
I'm impressed.  
This should be enough to smother your threats.  
Love,  
Temari


End file.
